omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Majin Buu
|-|Fat Buu= |-|Evil Buu= |-|Super Buu= |-|Buutenks= |-|Buuccolo= |-|Buuhan= |-|Kid Buu= |-|Ultra Buu= Character Synopsis Majin Buu is an ancient force of destruction that has existed since time immemorial, cycling between periods of rampaging and hibernation. During his rampages, he absorbed the evil elements of races he eradicated, and steadily became more violent and evil. The evil mage Bibidi knew how to summon and control him, and eventually used him to slaughter most of the Supreme Kais. After absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai, however, he was transformed into a less evil force by the Kai's influence, and was later sealed by Bibidi before his death. 5 million years later, Babidi comes to Earth to summon Buu once more. He is the final antagonist of the original Dragon Ball manga. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | At least 4-B Verse: Dragon Ball Name: Majin Buu/Super Buu/Fat Buu/Kid Buu/Evil Buu Gender: Genderless, appears to be Male Age: At least millions of years old (Has existed since time immemorial, making him at least as old as the oldest Kais) Classification: Magical Constructed Demon, Creature of Destruction Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Arts, Accelerated Development, (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Acrobatics, Magic, Ki Manipulation (Defensively and Offensively.), Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense others Ki.), Flight, Spaceflight, Telekinesis, Absorption (Can absorb others.), Body Control (Due to his body's elasticity and amorphous nature, Buu can control it as he pleases), Duplication (Can split into distinct bodies and individuals through fission), Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry (Buu can copy techniques after seeing them once, copying Goku's Kamehameha.), Shockwave Generation, Afterimage Creation, Air Manipulation (Can exhale with enough force to cause severe, powerful winds), Attack Reflection, Danmaku (Via Human Extinction Attack), Self-Destruction (Via Revenge Death Bomber), Healing, Transmutation (Can turn people into candy and other types of food), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Battlefield Removal, Breath Attack, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation (As Super Buu, he can scream with enough force to rip open holes in dimensions, allowing him to travel across space and time), Explosion Manipulation (Via Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack), Creation (Can create super donut chain.), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High, Buu can regenerate from being reduced to vapor) Destructive Ability: Solar System level (Made a complete joke out of Majin Vegeta, Managed to briefly hold his own against Kid Buu; stronger than Super Perfect Cell who threatened to destroy a solar system) | Solar System level (comparable to Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan Gotenks, in a flashback, he destroyed an entire galaxy in a short span of time) | Solar System level | At least Solar System level (Only below Vegito) Speed: At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Faster than the Super Saiyan 2's in Buu Saga) | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Can keep up with Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (superior to Super Saiyan Gotenks) | At least FTL+ (Buutenks, a weaker form than Buuhan, effortlessly beat up Mystic Gohan) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Solar System Class | Solar System Class (Able to push the Spirit Bomb and able to fight with high tier Z-Fighters) | Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level '''(Took a few hits from Kid Buu, but was heavily outmatched) | '''Solar System level | Solar System level | At least Solar System level Stamina: Very high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage Range: Unknown. Cross-universal via tearing of space-time continuum (only under sufficiently high duress) Intelligence: It tends to differ. As Kid Buu, he's just an omnicidal maniac with the mindset of an animal, as Super Buu, he's just an impatient lugnut, but then gets smarter when absorbing Piccolo, and as Fat Buu, he's more like a child with the occasional temper tantrums. Weaknesses: Majin Buu has very low intelligence in some forms. Versions: Fat Buu | Kid Buu | Super Buu | Buuhan (Gohan absorbed) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absorption:' A very difficult attack where Buu throws a piece of his body to wrap around the opponent which then absorbs them as part of himself and gains their power, knowledge, and techniques. *'Death Ball:' Makes a large energy ball that can destroy a whole planet in a matter of seconds. *'Extinction Attack:'An attack that creates a vast amount of energy from his left palm that disperses to seek out and kill all human beings in one attack. *'Henka Beam:' An energy beam shot from his antenna that turns his opponent into inanimate matter, usually food. *'Kamehameha:' A powerful beam of ki, can destroy a planet if enough power is put into it. *'Kaikai (Kaioshin version of instant transmission):' Instantly teleports to a location, and does not need to sense ki to do so. *'Mouth Beam:' Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used against Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. *'Vanishing Beam:' A technique used many times by Buu; it is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. *'Wind Breath:' Buu inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Toei Animation Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Sadists Category:Regenerators Category:Reformed Characters Category:Demons Category:Ki Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Tier 4